


The Crouched, Parched Heart

by Jrnsaxa



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrnsaxa/pseuds/Jrnsaxa
Summary: AKA Zelda Spellman's hot ex girlfriend turns up to ruin her day/ life.





	The Crouched, Parched Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick trigger warnings for mentions of rape and self harm.
> 
> As much as originally I wanted to make this more of a fluff-fest, I felt like Zelda's experiences of these in Part One and Part Two of CAOS had to be addressed and so there will be some mention of this.
> 
> =====================
> 
>  
> 
> Also I tend to imagine Madeleine as played by Thandie Newton with a wardrobe not dissimilar to Cate Blanchett in Ocean's 8. Obviously this is just a suggestion and mainly I will leave her appearance up to you.

**Yesteryear**

 

_Madeleine had no concept of the passage of time in her tiny prison. It could have been hours or it could have been days. All she had were the darkness and the silence. When someone did come to collect her she covered her ears and clenched her eyes shut for the world was at once too loud and too bright. They dragged her from her cage and placed her on the ground to inspect. They poked and prodded at her. She knew by now not to ask questions. Perhaps if they had given her any hope about her future, perhaps if she could have imagined this torment would one day end then she would not have done what she did._

_She was taken into the forest. It was the usual place. They blindfolded her and bound her hands behind her as they always did. She used to find herself trembling at this moment but she felt no fear anymore. She had done this countless times and knew that what she faced was no match for her. Each time she was more powerful than the last. <_

_When they summoned the demons she dealt with them swiftly. With her deadly aim they sizzled in her electricity. The burning smell of demonic flesh still made her gag but she knew that she had to keep her focus. As her captors came to imprison her again she truly let out all her power for the first time. All the and pain and anger and sheer boredom that had built up inside her rushed out from her body in countless glorious arcs of electricity. The looks of horror on their faces were almost reward enough for her actions. Her captors were all either dead or unconscious. She was free._

==========================================

 

**This Year**

 

“In times such as these we call to our Dark Queen to give us strength and guidance as we continue to heal. The Church of Night is our home and we work together to make it a safe place for witches and warlocks, as equals.”

Aunt Zelda looked wonderfully at ease at the front of the Desecrated Church as she wound up the night’s service. She spoke with clarity and command. There had been much uncertainty after Father Blackwood’s departure and Lilith’s ascension but the new High Priestess had insisted that the coven rally together to heal from the horrors that they had faced. It had been only a few months since the world, and Hell itself, shifted but it appeared that Zelda had easily adjusted to her new role.

Sabrina knew that in private her aunt had struggled with the direction in which to take the Church of Night and how to lead. What did it mean now that the Dark Lord had been trapped and that Lillith had taken His place? Now that Father Blackwood, who had sent them down a monstrous path, had vanished? Sabrina felt a great deal of pride for her aunt. After the particular horrors that Zelda had faced during her marriage to Faustus Blackwood, Sabrina worried for her aunt, but Zelda was convinced of the need to show unwavering strength. Sabrina knew that the role of High Priestess was all-consuming for Zelda and that it very well may be distracting her from dealing with her trauma. Zelda had not opened up to Sabrina or even to her sister about her ordeal under the Caligari spell and the fact that Blackwood was still out there somewhere, haunting the coven despite being presumably alive.

That night was wet and wild and few witches and warlocks had traipsed out from their homes to attend the Desecrated Church and Sabrina could not blame them. The church had always seemed small and cramped when the numbers in attendance had been so much greater. Now it seemed too large, too empty. There were those who had lost their lives due to Blackwood’s poisoning but many more had distanced themselves from the Church of Night more recently. These traditionalists snubbed the new High Priestess in favour of praying in private, in their homes. It seemed not all were ready for a female leader. But Sabrina knew her aunt could win them back.

The High Priestess stood tall and graceful in the black velvet and lace of her tunic. She was just beginning her final blessing when a knock came loud and insistent at the door. All the witches and warlocks turned to look behind them, all thinking how strange indeed for someone to knock at their door. Only one of their kind would be able to find the chapel but if it was one of their own, why the need to knock?

Zelda called out to this unwelcome interruption, “You may enter, friend, as long as you hold no malice within your heart.”  
The door swung open and in stepped a woman cloaked in burgundy, soaked from head to toe. She had her hood pulled up over her head.  
“Sister? You are welcome…” Zelda cut off halfway through her greeting for the stranger had taken down her hood and was no stranger at all.  
“Ma…” Zelda did not seem able to speak all of a sudden. The calm and composure had dissipated as quickly as the colour from her face. The candlelight of the chapel may have left the room dim but there was no mistaking the witch that stood at the back of the room. The congregation peered their necks to see. Some recognised the dark haired witch and others did not.

“Maddy!” Hilda who had been sitting next to Sabrina, shrieked. She stepped into the aisle and gestured for the visitor to join them.  
The visitor hesitated at the threshold to the chapel and the light fell on her face so that Sabrina herself could make out her facial features. She did not recognise this intruder who had a most perplexing look on her face that Sabrina could not quite comprehend. She looked as though she had seen a ghost. Sabrina would know. She had seen her fair share of ghosts. 

“Please excuse me. I did not mean to interrupt. I had presumed that the evening proceedings were at an end,” the stranger spoke curtly and with an English accent.  
“They are,” Zelda replied simply to the visitor, with similar cold detachment.  
She then proclaimed abruptly to the congregation, “Good evening all. Hail Lilith!” and immediately walked forward, off the raised podium. She walked down the aisle and the newcomer stepped aside to let Zelda walk out into the night. The congregation murmured in confusion. The service had not finished. They had not received their final blessing. 

“Erm what was that about, Auntie?” Sabrina asked her Aunt Hilda, who was still awkwardly standing in the centre aisle. Hilda ignored her. The majority of the congregation may have been frowning with confusion but Hilda looked overjoyed.  
“Maddy!” Hilda shouted again. The strange woman searched for the person calling her name and her face lit up when she found Hilda. She marched forward whilst removing her sodden cloak and depositing it on the back of an empty pew. She no longer looked half as serious as she walked with a light skip and a smirk upon her painted lips. The two women collapsed into a tight hug.  
“What on earth?!” Hilda exclaimed, “I mean… in Satan’s name what are you doing here?!”  
“I… it’s a long story. It’s good to see you Hilds.”  
“And I’m chuffed to see you!”  
“I don’t think your sister feels the same way...” The newcomer gestured toward the empty space where Zelda had been standing, “What is going on? Please tell me Zelda is not your High Priestess.”  
“Well… Yeah. It’s a funny story actually...” Hilda shrugged. “… I’m sorry. You two haven’t met,” Hilda suddenly became aware of Sabrina standing inquisitively next to her. “Sabrina! This is my very best friend in the whole world, Madeleine. I am sure I’ve told you all about our adventures back in Britain.”

Hilda had. Sabrina had heard Hilda excitedly recount countless stories of their shenanigans that almost seemed impossible to believe. Sabrina couldn’t imagine her aunt fighting off hordes of fairies that had infected the whole of Kew Gardens, or travelling all over the highlands and islands of Scotland, seeking the rarest wild flowers available to brew potions from. However with this enigmatic witch dressed in a vampy black velvet pantsuit and with a dangerous grin on her face, Sabrina could imagine her aunt’s stories were true after all. 

“I’ve heard a great deal about you and your antics. It’s good to finally meet you. I’m Sabrina,” Sabrina said and extended her hand for Madeleine to shake. Instead Madeleine scooped her up in a big hug.  
“Edward and Diana were such loves. I’m so very happy to finally meet their child,” Sabrina awkwardly accepted the hug. She had discovered things about her father recently that made her feel uncomfortable whenever anyone mentioned Edward Spellman.  
“Well what are you doing here?” Hilda was bobbing up and down excitedly.  
“Well I got your letter and I have some unfinished business,” Madeleine replied cryptically, with a pained smile on her face.  
“My letter? I sent you that months ago! And what business? I thought you had forgotten all about us. It’s been so long, hasn’t it? Why it must have been…”  
“Forty four years,” Madeleine interrupted, “Yes. A lifetime to some.”

Hilda was gazing at her old friend in confusion and Madeleine was looking sheepishly at the floor. An awkward moment passed. Sabrina broke the silence.  
“So will you be staying with us at the mortuary, Madeleine?” She asked.  
Madeleine raised a playful eyebrow at Hilda. Hilda’s eyes opened in panic.  
“Erm… that might… not be…” she stammered.

“It’s okay Hilds. I know Zelda wouldn’t want me there. I’ve got a room at the motel.”  
“Okay super. Well we simply must catch up. How are you fixed for lunch tomorrow? Come and swing by Doctor Cerberus’. That’s a little place that I just so happen to have a job at now. We have so much to talk about!”  
“That sounds lovely. And now I’ll leave you in peace. And it really was good to meet you, Sabrina. I do hope we get to see some more of each other whilst I’m in town.” 

 

==========================================

 

Hilda had watched her best friend rush back out of the door with disbelief. She hadn’t expected to ever see Madeleine again. Had it really been over forty years? Forty years since Madeleine had suddenly left Greendale, apparently not for good after all. They had exchanged a handful of letters from time to time in the years that passed. Madeleine had only ever replied with niceties and Hilda had feared she had lost her friend forever. Hilda had always wondered how someone she was so very close to could leave in the manner she did. 

The two witches had met in England over one hundred years ago. Hilda had had enough of being shut in with her sister. She wanted some independence and to forge a life for herself. She did not have the same blind devotion to the Church of Night as Zelda and wanted to see more of what the world had to offer. It was actually her brother Edward who had first persuaded her to travel back to the land from which the Spellmans had originated and Hilda went on many trips there by herself. On one such trip, whilst following the trail of a crafty demon through the Lake District, she had bumped into a feisty and ferocious witch by the name of Madeleine. Madeleine had come to her rescue when she found herself out of her depth and had scorched the demon with powers Hilda had never imagined possible. Hilda had shown her usefulness to Madeleine with her healing powers and the two of them realised they complimented each other perfectly and together they could take on the world.

Madeleine had been vague about where she was from and why she was a witch without a coven. Gradually over time she opened herself up to Hilda. She was an apostate. Her coven had abused her and she had no choice but to live as a recluse, forever running for her powers were so great that the coven would stop at nothing to reclaim her. They were instant best friends and spent many years roaming the British countryside together, having countless adventures. Madeleine had been on her own for so very long and loved having someone to talk to. Hilda was her very first real friend. Hilda loved having a witch companion with such destructive spell casting abilities. It made her feel powerful. She had been a lot more timid before she had met Madeleine and together they felt unstoppable. 

It came to a point where Hilda was homesick for her home, her coven, her family, yes even her murderous sister. She persuaded Madeleine that she would be safe from her cruel and mysterious coven in Greendale. It was a quiet town, all the way across the ocean. Madeleine had always been wary of settling in any one place. However she had fitted right in. Greendale actually reminded her of Britain. She loved the fresh air, the woods, the flowers. She loved having a community that she could feel safe in. She was made to feel very welcome amongst the Church of Night and amongst the Spellmans. For two whole years she was a warm, bright, spark in the Spellman Mortuary. Hilda had a best friend to share her secrets with, to gossip with. Madeleine finally had a place to call home and people who loved her. And then one day she announced she was leaving to go back to the coven she hated, the coven that abused her and hunted her. And that was that. 

“So what’s the story with your friend and Aunt Zelda? Did they fall out or something?” Sabrina asked Hilda as they themselves walked out of the Church and into the turbulent night.  
“You could say that,” Hilda chuckled.  
“Well? What happened? It must be pretty bad if she’s having to stay in that dump tonight rather than with us. We have a spare room after all.”  
“Ah well it’s a long story. Best you talk to your Aunt Zelda about it all. You know what she’s like. If she finds out I’ve been talking about her behind her back I’m liable to end up in that Cain pit. Again.” 

Hilda immediately went about changing the subject. At first Zelda merely tolerated having her sister’s best friend in the house. However over time Hilda had noticed how Zelda and Madeleine had looked at each other. How they would stay up late reading together. And eventually how Zelda would spend her nights sleeping in Madeleine’s room. The two sisters did not discuss it but Hilda knew. Her sister had always kept her heart closed off to others but she could not hide the joy which emanated from her whenever Madeleine was around. And then Hilda had painstakingly had to piece her sister back together after Madeleine’s shock departure. Zelda would not tolerate Hilda sharing those vulnerabilities with someone else, even with Sabrina. 

Thankfully talk of the recent demon incursions in Greendale distracted her niece from any more difficult questions. Hilda could feel a sense of dread sweeping over herself. She had been so happy to see her dear friend alive and well that she hadn’t had time to worry about Zelda.

 

==========================================

 

Zelda was despondent to see lights on at the mortuary.  
“Ambrose. You’re back.” She greeted her nephew wearily. She was happy he was unharmed but all she wanted to do presently was to curl up into a ball.  
“Indeed I am Auntie. The theory of Blackwood hiding out in Alaska turned out to be something of a wild goose chase.” Ambrose sighed. He looked exhausted from his travels.  
Zelda tried to formulate a response but found her lips quivering and her eyes filling up.  
“I’m sorry Auntie Zee. We will find him. And I promise that you shall have your revenge.”  
Ambrose got up to give his aunt a hug but she shrunk away from him. She was relieved that he had presumed her upset was about Faustus so as to avoid any questions about why she was really emotional.  
“I’m fine.” Zelda lied, unconvincingly. She saw her nephew’s confusion and softened. “I’m simply exhausted. It has been a most trying day. It is good to see you home safe and sound, though.” Zelda scooped Ambrose into a hug, more to hide her tears than anything.  
“I’m going to have an early night. The other two should be home shortly.” Zelda pulled away from Ambrose and wiped her eyes.  
“If you’re sure you’re alright?” He asked.  
“It’s nothing.” She managed a weak smile at her nephew and then dragged her weary body upstairs. She locked herself in the bathroom and stared at her sad, tired eyes in the mirror.

She should have been furious with Madeleine for showing up like that after all these years but somehow she found that she was more furious with herself. She had panicked and stormed off without finishing the evening service and could only imagine the rumours flying around the congregation. She despised the thought of looking weak and she had been trying so very hard to be a strong leader for the coven. She was a proud woman and was not used to letting her emotions get the better of her. Madeleine had always been an exception though. She had made Zelda feel joy and sorrow in ways no one else ever could.

Zelda forced herself to take in deep, slow breaths. Her mind was racing with questions and all of the hurt from Madeleine’s sudden departure all those years ago was resurfacing at once. She had thought that that particular wound had healed but she felt as though it had been torn back open. She focused on her breathing and tried not to think about the cat o’ nine tails which lay hidden in her bedroom. It would be so easy to punish herself and clear her mind of her failings as a High Priestess and of that troublesome Madeleine. The craving for some release was strong and she was glad when she heard her sister calling out her name from the other side of the door.

“Zelda?!” Hilda called again, knocking on the door incessantly.  
Zelda opened the door and gave her sister a severe look. “I don’t want to talk about it Hilda.”  
Hilda opened her mouth to protest but Zelda interrupted her. “You will sleep in our room tonight though, yes?”  
“Of course, sister.” Hilda squeezed her sister’s hand.

Zelda made her way to bed. Hilda had made her a soothing potion to help her relax but still she had a fitful sleep as she dreamt of bleeding hearts, of sweet kisses and an electrical storm which shook the very earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you have made it this far then thank you for reading! I wasn't sure if anyone would want to seeing as this story centres on an original character.
> 
> I just wanted to say how I am totally a Madam Spellman shipper and have loved reading a lot of the incredible fanfiction out there for that pairing. The reason I went down this road for this fic is that I so desperately would love Zelda to be queer and I was worried that Madam Satan would be too busy ruling Hell to satisfy this for me any time soon. I hope to be proven wrong by Part Three of the show though.


End file.
